


Outlet

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dom!Chilton, ordering you around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton had a bad day and you're more than happy to help him calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlet

You always find him so hot when he acts like he owns you in bed. Usually, Frederick is gentle and passionate, but every once in a little while, he gets frustrated, or stressed out, or pissed off, and he likes to use sex as an outlet to calm himself down. 

Today, he is all three. He is frustrated with the staff being particularly lazy, he is stressed out about the three new inmates that got transferred into his hospital, and he is pissed off about a certain FBI team that decided to drop by first thing in the morning. He called you up, upset, and you asked him if there was anything you could do to help him. It was your day off and he asked if you could come by to see him at his lunch break. You agreed. 

Whenever Frederick calls you like this, you can expect him to be one of two things:

1\. Sulky, moody, and in need of compliments (which is irritating, but generally rewarding when he gets back to normal) or

2\. Horny. 

In order to be prepared for both things, you dress in a flowing, floral skirt, an oversized beige sweater, and white heels. Underneath, you're wearing white tights with hold-ups, a frilly white thong, and a white push-up balconette bra. 

When you walk into his office, he is sitting at his desk with his feet up on the table and his coat thrown over the back of his chair. He looks up from his laptop when you come in and he looks you up and down as he takes a sip from the glass of wine in his hands. You wonder if he's had many of them. 

You know that you look innocent in your cozy outfit. You know that Frederick loves to see that innocence wash away in front of his eyes. 

"Lock the door," he says, gulping down the rest of his wine.

"Hello to you, too," you say, rolling your eyes as you lock the door. You still don't know if he's going to cry about his day or if he's going to want to fuck it out, but you try not to get to irritated. 

"Have a seat," he says, but stops you when you head for the chair across his at his desk. "On the sofa," he says. 

You suppress a smile as you turn and walk to the sofa and sit in the middle, folding your hands on your lap. _So he's horny today..._  Frederick walks towards you, stopping and standing five feet in front of you with both his hands gripping his cane in front of him and his stance wide. 

He gives you a look that you have only seen a handful of times, but you recognize it well. You start feeling yourself getting wet already and you bite your lip in anticipation, waiting for him to speak.

"Take off your sweater," he orders.

You do as he says, sticking your chest out as you remove it slowly. Frederick inhales deeply through his nose at the cleavage your bra has provided. You drop the sweater at your feet. 

"Now your skirt."

You stand and push your skirt down until it falls to the floor. You remain standing as Frederick moves his eyes slowly up and down your body, taking in all the details. You try to stay still instead of fidgeting. He places his cane on the floor and takes slow but large steps towards you, stopping when his face is just inches away from yours. "Aren't you going to ask me about my day?" He says. 

You look at him apologetically. "How was your day, Doctor?" You ask with your eyes wide.

"Shitty," he growls. "I need something to take my mind off all the crap that's been going on."

"Well, I'm always happy to help," you say.

"What makes you think I want your help?" He snarls.

You pout. "Please let me help, sir," you say, reaching out with your hand to stroke his chest.

Frederick grabs your wrist. "Drop the thong and sit down," he orders. 

You do as he says. The cold leather of the couch makes you jump slightly, especially now that your entire rear is exposed. He sits down across from you, his arms spread over the back of his seat, and he watches you attentively. "Touch yourself," he says. 

Your eyes widen in surprise. This is definitely something new. "Excuse me?" you say.

"You heard me," he says.

When you hesitate, he leans forward in his seat and rests his elbows on his knees. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, love," he says.

He didn't seem very sincere when he said that, and you feel like he's going to do something to punish you if you don't. You bite your lip and lower your hand down to your folds. Of course, you've touched yourself before, but it feels strange that someone is watching. You close your eyes as you start rubbing your clit gently. 

"Look at me," Frederick commands. Your heart speeds up and you open your eyes and watch him as he watches you. You move your hands in small circles. You feel a heat rush over your entire body and you start rubbing faster, letting out a moan every once in a while. 

"Keep looking at me and spread your legs, darling," Frederick says.

You obey, spreading your legs as you enter your pussy with two fingers, pumping in and out few times before curling and moving them around fast inside of you. You writhe and grind against your own fingers, your free hand coming up to grab one of your breasts. You groan, letting your head fall back as you close your eyes. 

You hear footsteps coming towards you. You open your eyes just as Frederick grabs your face with his hand and directs your gaze to his face. "I said look at me, bitch," he snarls. 

You whimper as you stare at him open-mouthed and continue fucking yourself. 

"Harder," he says.

You oblige, speeding up until you're gasping, but Frederick looks at you with the same neutral expression on his face as he had before. He keeps your face between his hand even as you orgasm. You start to cry out, but he covers your mouth with his hand. "We're in public," he reminds you. "Don't want the secretaries to hear."

You nod and he lets go, bending down to place a sweet kiss on your lips before standing back up and taking a step away from you. "On your knees," he says.

You slide off the sofa and onto your knees and wait for his next orders. "Take it out," he says, gesturing to the bulge straining against his pants.

Licking your lips, you slowly undo his belt buckle, then his button, then his zipper. You pull out his member and look up at him.

"You know what to do," he says.

You nod and turn back to his dick hard in your hand. You spread the precum around the head before taking him into your mouth slowly and sucking, then massaging the underside with your tongue as you pull out. You repeat the movements, picking up speed with each suck. Frederick moans and runs his fingers through your hair before grabbing a handful. "Faster," he says. 

You try to oblige, but Frederick still isn't satisfied. He steps forward, causing you to move back until you're pressed against the sofa. He starts thrusting into your mouth hard and fast. You whimper against each thrust, and you struggle to breathe. He is holding your head in place as he fucks your mouth and you grab onto the fabric of his pants to keep you grounded. 

You feel his hips starting to buckle and know that his orgasm is close. He pulls out and backs away from you, zipping up his pants and fixing his belt. He watches you as you rest your weight on your hands and cough, trying to get your breathing back to normal.

When you do, he offers you a hand, helping you up onto your feet. He reaches behind you to undo your bra so you're left standing in front of him wearing nothing but thigh-length tights and heels. He kneads your breasts with his hands, moving his thumbs in circles over your nipples. Your breath wavers at his touch and your hands come up to hold onto his shoulders. "You may act like a good girl," he whispers, "But I know you love to be treated like a slut."

Your mouth drops open at the comment but before you can say anything, he pushes you down onto the carpet. He unties his tie and rolls you over onto your stomach. He ties your hands behind your back tightly with his tie. "You don't get to use these today," he tells you.

Your heart speeds up. He's been rough with you before but he's never done this! "Frederick-"

"Shh…" he says softly, putting a hand over your mouth. "It's all right."

He stands, grabs his cane, and walks to his desk. He phones his assistant. "Could you please bring me a new necktie? The one I'm wearing got soiled… Ten minutes? Sounds good."

You squirm on the carpet, trying to roll over and sit up, but it's no use. "What are you doing?" You ask, but he ignores you and pours himself another glass of wine.

He then comes and sits on the sofa next to you. You wiggle a bit, trying to get his attention back to you, but this only seems to anger him. He grabs the back of your head and pushes it down firmly against the carpet. You freeze.

"Stay that way," Frederick growls, sitting back on the sofa and placing the end of his cane on your back to keep you from moving. He pushes down on it every few minutes, causing you to whimper.

"You look so fucking hot like this," he mutters. "I wish I could have you like this all the time."

There is a knock at the door before you can respond. 

"Dr. Chilton?" says the voice from the other side. "I have your tie."

"Just a sec," Frederick calls. He smacks your ass with the cane as he stands and goes to the door, opening it just enough to grab the tie and close it without the assistant seeing anything happening in the room. 

He returns to you with the tie draped over one shoulder and helps you to stand up. He gives you a long, slow kiss before pulling away and smiling. "You have a great mouth," he says. "But we don't need it anymore." 

Frederick grabs your underwear from the ground and before you can question him, he stuffs it into your mouth. You let out a surprised sound and jerk your head back, but he grabs you. "This is for your own good, little whore," he says, securing your gag with the new tie. "Things are about to get really rough and I can't very well have you screaming."

You whimper against your gag as Frederick places tender kisses on your neck. After a moment, he runs his fingers through your hair. "Ready?" 

You nod and he grabs a fistful of your hair and guides you around to the arm of the sofa. "Bend over," he commands. 

You do as he tells you and bend over the arm of the sofa. Your chest is pressed against the cushions and your ass is pointed upwards.

He lowers his pants to around his thighs, then strokes your ass slowly and you shiver, waiting for him to start.

Then, suddenly and without warning, he slams into you. You whimper against your gag, and it comes out quite loudly.

"Do you see why we needed that now?" Frederick says, as he pulls out and thrusts into you again. 

You continue to whimper as he fucks you hard and fast, each thrust rougher than the last. He grabs your hair and uses it to pull your head back. Your back aches and it allows a tighter entrance and Frederick groans. 

"You're such a fucking slut," he growls as he fucks you. "So desperate to please me whenever I want."

You moan against your gag and he slaps your ass. "You love it when I treat you like the whore you are."

He pulls you up by your elbows and turns you to face him. He takes in the dazed look on your face and the lust in your eyes before pushing you back so you sit on the arm of the sofa. You spread your legs for him and he thrusts into you again.  

The force of the thrust would have made you fall back onto the cushions, but Frederick grabbed you. You squeeze your eyes shut and moan and whimper against your gags as he slams into you. "You're not going to be able to walk when I'm done with you." One of his hand is around your back and the other is massaging one of your breasts. He lowers his mouth to kiss the other one and you arc your back for him. 

You feel his hips buckle between your thighs and he groans as he comes inside of you. Your breath catches at how deep he thrusts as he climaxes. 

He eases out of you and you look up at him with pleading eyes. He smirks at your expression before pushing you back completely so that you're lying on your back on the cushions. It's not particularly comfortable, but you're so close.

Frederick settles between your knees and buries his face between your legs, sucking and licking at your clit and moving his fingers inside of you fast and hard. He enjoys your muffled groans and how you arc your back and grind against his tongue and hand. "You're so fucking hot like this," he mumbles as your orgasm hits. 

You writhe as you climax and your eyes roll to the back of your head as the pleasure consumes you. Frederick moans against your clenching pussy, not stopping until you've completely ridden through your orgasm. He stands and grabs his cane and watches you as you come down. 

You feel lightheaded and dizzy, and your chest is heaving. Once you calm down a bit, you turn your head to Frederick and whimper, hoping he gets the message.

"Oh!" he says, taking off your gag, then helping you sit up. "I'm sorry." He murmurs as he takes off the tie around your wrists. "Are you okay?"

You sigh contently. "I'm fine, Frederick," you say. "This was definitely…new."

"I know. I got carried away." He mumbles, sitting beside you. "I'm so sorry."

You shake your head and move closer to him. "Don't be," you say. "But can I say just one thing…"

Frederick turns to you, paying full attention. "Anything."

You smile. "Next time, you should tie me to your desk."

He laughs nervously before wrapping his arms around you.  


End file.
